


After School Tuition

by themightyegg



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightyegg/pseuds/themightyegg
Summary: Just Honoka/Nozomi fluff involving an after school math lesson. Slight valentines theme.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Toujou Nozomi
Kudos: 15





	After School Tuition

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is bad, but if you read this and did enjoy it, I’m up to suggestions for other u’s/Aqours pair! ^^)

Normally, most days ended with the members of u’s splitting into small groups, and heading on back to their homes. There wasn’t anything to do at school, except for the occasional after school club, so most students didn’t stay long. 

“Yeah, tell mom I’m gonna be back late. Eh, why? None of your business, Yukiho! Geez, just tell her I’m not alone so I won’t be in any danger.”

A sigh came, as Honoka switched off her phone, just hoping Yukiho would actually do as she asked. It wasn’t like she was hiding the fact that she’d failed yet another test. Nope, not at all. 

“Okay, I’m back.”

She sighed, entering the empty classroom, and slumping into the chair. Studying wasn’t fun or one of her strong points. From what she’d heard, Umi and Eli were handling Rin and Nico, so that just left her with the other third year.

“Oh, don’t be so glum, Honoka-chan~. I promise I won’t pull an Umi and make you sit through 10 books in the span of 20 minutes. Rin-chan’s getting that treatment.”

A message had already been sent, from multiple members of u’s, jokingly asking when Rin’s funeral was. It had gotten to the point where Rin herself had offered to arrange one, before backing down when shown how much they were.

“Eh? How else do you plan on teaching me? Last time we were here...”

Honoka shuddered, thinking back to her, Rin and Nico being caught skipping their study sessions. It was not pretty. Granted, if they’d actually studied, then maybe that wouldn’t have happened.

Nozomi gave her a snicker, going and embracing her girlfriend from behind. It was meant as both a tease and a reminder of what could happen to her.

“Oh, so you’re wanting it again, Honoka-chan~? How bold of you~”

“N-no, I don’t wanna be punished again! I learned last time, I won’t skip studies!”

The response was squeaked out, with Honoka lightly struggling as she seriously thought the washi washi was about to make its unwelcome return. Both her and Nico knew too well what it felt like.

That got Nozomi to laugh, as she let go of Honoka, instead pulling up a chair, and sitting next to her.

“Maybe I’d do that in private to you, but when we’re supposed to be helping your grades get up, I’m going to prioritise that!”

She sounded confident, placing some more colourful worksheets down onto the table. The sheets had illustrations and more vibrant colours compared to the usual school worksheets of monochrome and black letters. Honoka was immediately caught staring at the sheets with wonder and confusion.

“Something I’ve noticed, Honoka-chan, is that people like you tend to learn easier when you can vividly remember what you learned. Thank Kotori-chan for telling me that.”

Honoka found herself going slightly red at that. She didn’t even realise that kind of thing helped her study, and yet both Kotori and Nozomi had figured that one out quickly. 

“But wait! It’s still the boring old math questions even underneath your really pretty drawings, right?”

That question was expected, getting another chuckle from the third year, as Honoka could swear she saw her eyes sparkle with her next movements.

“That one comes from here. For every question we manage to get correct, I’ll allow you to have one of the chocolates I bought for today.”

And that was enough to get Honoka motivated. She’d somehow managed to completely forego the fact that Valentines was even coming up, yet alone it actually be said day. Of course, Yukiho had helped her at least think of a gift.

“Wha? You’re so cool, Nozomi-chan! You’re a way cooler teacher than Umi-chan, at least.”

Honoka’s shallow side knew no limits. She was like a dog, where if you gave her a treat, she’d end up loving you forever. But at least she was willing to start. 

Nozomi giggled at Honoka’s praise, glad to see that strategy working. But now, she knew to get serious. They’d be here all night otherwise.

“Alright then, Honoka-chan. I’ll help you study for them. But first, do you know how multiplications work? And I mean those past 5.”

Honoka shook her head. The paper she’d done was all about multiplying numbers together, and she just couldn’t get a single mark on it. Of course, if there were easy ones like 2, 3 or 10, she’d ace it. But her hopes were met with the dreaded 6 times table.

“Can you teach me how to do it, Nozomi-chan? I don’t know at all...”

“What good teacher or partner isn’t there to help her student in their time of need? I’ve tutored you once before, and I’ll do it again~”

Nozomi had prepared study notes for this, as she’d written down how to get a number easily. At least up to 12x6, which was what Honoka’s test went up to.

“Okay, so you’re aware 3x6 is 18, correct?”

A nod came from Honoka. She knew that much at least. The 3 times table was super easy for her.

“Alright, so when you get to a number you’re not sure about, like maybe 6x6, you go back to the previous one and just add on 6. Can you tell me what 5x6 is?”

Nozomi knew making it easy would help in the beginning, and anyone in general could do that. So she wasn’t surprised to hear the answer. 

“Oh, that’s 30! And if I add 6, I get 36! Is that the next one up?”

The question wasn’t answered verbally, instead it was answered with a soft pat on her head, and being handed one of the chocolates.

“You’re getting it now, Honoka-chan! Of course, I’ll go with you slowly through all of them, but at the end, I’m going to ask you to write the entire 6 times table down. Alright?”

Honoka nodded, and the two got to studying. It took a very long but not at all tedious hour, but Honoka finally felt she had memorised the time table enough to write it all down.

“Nozomi-chan! Give me that paper, I’m gonna ace that stupid table, and then you’re gonna be super proud of me!”

Nozomi giggled, liking the determination in Honoka’s eyes and dramatically giving her the paper. That cute determination was exactly what the third year was looking for.

Despite Honoka’s claim of ‘acing it’, she actually took a few minutes to write down every number in that dreaded times table. But once she was finished, the second year shakily passed it back to Nozomi.

“6, 12, 18...”

She began, but soon decided to count it in her head, smiling more and more as she went down the list. Thanks to the tutoring session, Honoka had seemingly mastered it. Instead of telling her how well she did immediately, Nozomi picked her up out of the seat, and hugged her.

“You did way better than I could’ve asked for, Honoka-chan. To be honest, I was expecting a few mistakes, but I didn’t see a single one. Guess you really are a miracle worker, huh? ...Or you like chocolate.”

In return for those two snarky comments, Honoka pouted, but she was still happy. The studying was over, and she got to spend a nice hour and a half with somebody she really cared for.

“Hey, Nozomi-chan? Do you think you could walk back to mine with me? I just thought that I always walk with Umi-chan and Kotori-chan, so...”

Nozomi’s response began with a kiss on the forehead, and a smile.

“Of course, Honoka-chan~. If you’d like, I can even stay over for a bit. I don’t have Elichi or Nicochi visiting. But, only on one condition.”

“Eh?”

“Well, I want you to visit my place, sometime. You know, for the entire day. My apartment is nothing special, but I’m sure having you there would brighten the entire world for it.”

Honoka nodded, enthusiastically. She’d wanted to visit for a while now, but had always lacked the time to ask her.

“Yeah! I mean, why wouldn’t I wanna do that? It’s probably cooler than you think it is, haha.”

The two shared a slight laugh, before exciting the classroom and heading off to Homura Bakery, proud of what had been achieved in that session.


End file.
